Ibby Minis
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Ib was a good rpg horror game and it left a lot of inspirational ideas for stories and one shots and that's exactly what i'm gonna do Here in Ibby Minis we see both fictional and game based writings of our favorite angel, timid hero and lonely anti-hero. Genres of all varieties! I am taking requests so reviews and pms are welcome but I won't do stuff thats rated m or what not.
1. Unlucky Caretaker

Ibby Minis-Unlucky Caretaker

 **Author Notes: So yeah new ideas in very little time. Decided to go over some summary ideas i made with Sen and well...you'll find out soon enough.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He was sweating bullets. **"Geez rookie chill out. They're just kids, you can handle them."** When he interviewed for this job, he never thought he'd be accepted, he had no experience, like none whatsoever. Especially with kids, he was an only child and no other relatives that he knew had families or kids.

Garry wanted to do a job that that would help those in need and get some cash so he can pay rent. To be honest this was done on a whim. Guess that meant that the Day Care he signed himself up for was desperate...and it baffled him. It ranged from 2 year olds to 6 year olds.

They had plenty of staff, and the pay was pretty decent and his co-workers seemed nice. Why in gods name did a timid clutz like him get hired? A punch came into his midriff. He rubbed it, trying to numb the pain.

It wasn't too bad, but it still hurt. **"And you call yourself a man! Put on your biggest smile and welcome the kids coming in!"** He gulped as kids ran in screaming. They all came to the front of the little area. Garry and his superior having their attention. **"Good morning Mrs. Guertena!"**

She smiles looking at the children fondly. **"Hello everyone, I want to introduce you to your new teacher Mr. Garry. Say hello to him."** All of them in unison yelled to the timid man. **"HI MR. GARRY!"** And from then on...he was forced to go solo.

 _Meanwhile outside the DayCare..._

Two little girls were outside with their parents. Each held a stuffy as Mrs. Guertena came out to greet the family of four. **"Are you the Rosefield family?"** The elder couple nodded. **"Yes we're sorry for being tardy, traffic was a lot more difficult then we thought."** They shook hands.

 **"Oh that's no problem, I'm Mrs. Guertena. And who are these pretty girls?"** Each was introduced. One had maroon eyes with rich straight chocolate hair. Her sister and total opposite had long curly blond locks and sea blue eyes. **"This is Ib and Mary Rosefield. Give her your greetings ladies."**

Ib was shy, hiding her face slightly with her teddy bear as she offered a quiet hello. Meanwhile Mary was full of energy as she dragged her bunny. **"Hi I'm Mary, I'm Ib's big sister!"** The woman laughed. **"It's very nice to meet you. It's time to say your goodbyes to mom and dad and then we can play."**

In every way those siblings were opposite. If one said yes... **"Ok bye mommy bye daddy!"** The blond hypersized daughter a kiss and hug before running into the building. The other said no. **"Can't I stay home please?"** Given a forced hug and kiss she was left with the woman.

 **"Why don't we go in and play dollies with your sister?"** The bear tight against her. **"No, I don't like dollies. They're scary."** Despite it though, she slips her hand into Guertena's and walks quietly into the building.

There were all sorts of toys and children playing around. However, it was clear to see that Garry was being overwhelmed with the interrogation he was receiving from the kids.

 **"Why is your hair purple?**

 **"Why isn't Mrs. Guertena playing with us?"**

 **"How old are you?"**

 **"Why are you super tall?"**

 **"What do you like to play?"**

 **"Do you like dollies?"**

She clapped once, twice. **"Settle down!"** They calmed instantly. Sitting cross legged, awaiting orders. She stiffed a laugh as Garry cleared his voice, trying to cough away his embarrassment. "Now class we have two new friends today." Mary coming up to her sister, holding her hand.

Ib mustering a nervous smile. **"This is Ib and Mary Rosefield."** After introductions were done Mrs. Guertena left reminding everyone to behave. Of course that doesn't happen, the kids are everywhere. Some playing with dolls, others drawing, some just talking.

And there sat little 3 year old Ib. She was a very smart child, she could walk, talk, use the potty without help and was very attentive. Other then the fact that her parents were busy with work, she came her due to her shyness. Rarely did she go out and play with her sister.

Barely speaking to people. Mary came here for of course the exact opposite. She was brought here in the hopes that she would calm down. Always on the go with her ADHD. Running to this kid and that, before settling down for a minute with her sister.

 **(Author Notes: ok no one take offense about the ADHD thing. I know about it, most of my friends have it, and it wouldn't surprise me if Mary did have it.)**

 **"Hi Ib! This place is fun~ So many toys to play with. Look Jimmy is gonna be a pirate! I'm gonna be one too. Bye bye."** And off she went again, leaving the three year old and her teddy bear behind.

Garry saw it all. He knew he was screwed if his boss or co-workers caught the chaos bustling about. But he had absolutely no control whatsoever. His eyes catching the little girl sitting all on her own, watching everyone. Before standing up and coming his way.

 **"Where's the potty?"** She voice was so low, it was difficult to hear. When he understood. **"Oh the bathroom. It's this way."** Gently by the hand he led her to the door. She opened it and went inside with a thank you. **"Do you need any help?"** When he was given a no he left.

She came out a few minutes later. Her hands all nice and clean and the toilet flushed. Surprisingly she stayed by the teachers side. Time ticked by. Garry was at a loss of what to do, when he felt a tug on his pants. Red eyes staring at him. **"Is it almost Snack time?"** His eyes widened in shock.

Looking at the clock. **"Oh so it is!"** He grabbed the childrens attention. And they ate...for about five minutes. Then a food fight broke out. Screaming, laughing food going everywhere. **"Enough of that!"** Only one person survived the skirmish caused by Mary and that was her sister. She took cover far far from the battlefield.

Garry was the main target, carrots, pudding anything that those tiny little hands could grab was thrown. **"Lets all take a nap!"** Despite the announcement no one slept, well minus a young brunette, so everyone else was very cranky. **"Play play play!"**

He smacked his head on the wall. _'What the hell did get myself into?'_ He thought glumly. **"Give me your bear Ib! I wanna play with it."** She said no, causing her sister to get mad. **"I'll give it back real quick! Promise so please let me have it!"**

Ib cried when Mary took her bear, it was hers and she didn't want to lose it. Garry couldn't let this go on. Taking the bear back. **"Mary this is your sisters, you've got your bunny and she's got her bear and she's playing with it."** She glares, upset.

"But I want it!" She threw her tantrum, tired, messy, she wanted it and wanted it now. **"Keep it up and you can go into the corner!"** She screams no, saying that he's being mean. That's exactly when Mrs. Guertena showed up. **"What is going on here?"**

She took in the sight, food splattered walls , screaming crying children, Ib hiding behind Garry who is pale beyond belief. And Mary yelling and saying mean things about her new teacher.

 _Time skip..._

So in conclusion...Garry is fired...Mary got the biggest time out a 4 year old can get, and Ib is smiling. **" _Momm_ y, daddy can I come back?"** The adult stared wide eyed at this child. **"Mr. Garry was really nice. He got my bear back, he showed me where the potty was and I got to eat and sleep. It was fun."**

The Rosefield parents looked at one another. Silently speaking through their eyes. **"Gary was it?"** He was sweating bullets again... **" Ye-yes?"** A smile gracing the mothers face. **"How would you like to be a babysitter for our children?"** His eyes widen in shock.

Ib clutched his hand, hoping he says yes. Of course though. **"NO I DON'T WANT HIM AS A BABYSiTTER! HE's MEAN!"** Mary objects...

The end.

 **Author Notes: Yays i am done, a random little thing but it's cute right? I swear i would be hugging Ib the moment I saw the little precious~** **Ok so A series of one shots and Mini series here.**

 **Sen thinks this one shot should be an entire story but i don't wanna. If anything it'd have a sequel of him babysitting but otherwise its staying as is. Thank you everyone for reading, please review/fav/follow if you like it! Tchao for now~**


	2. Happy Newlyweds

Ibby Minis-Happy Newlyweds

 **Author Notes: Heya I have returned to give you another thrilling one shot/mini series for the horror RPG that is known as Ib. Of which I do not own. Enjoy**

3rd P.O.V

They were walking. It had been some time since their arrival into the strange world from the art gallery. In the little brown haired girls hand is a ring. Found in one of the recently opened rooms. Behind her was her friend and protector Garry. **"I think it was this way Ib."**

Through the gray area, the pair maneuvered the the beginning. On opposite sides of the entrance way are portraits. The unhappy couple. Ib and Garry had tried conversing with them before. However they could only cry.

There on opposite ends were black hands, they wriggled from the ground. It was as if the hands for grasping for something. The tears were still found on the newlyweds. Ib approaches the woman with a sympathetic expression, revealing the gleaming object. **"Is this what you're looking for?"**

Immediately the crying stopped. Our bride and groom looking shocked as Garry led Ib to the left hand. **"Here Ib, put it on her left ring finger."** They noticed the hand stilled, so that the silver wedding ring slipped perfectly on. Suddenly the sadness the plagued the area vanished.

The portraits wearing equally large smiles. The titles to the paintings changed... _ **"Blessed Couple"**_ the wife throwing her pink bouquet of flowers in the process. The flowers flew, dropping gently into the little red eyed girls hands. **"Wow you caught them! Congrats Ib."**

She looked t the 18 year old with a confused face. Wondering why he's praising her. **"Do you know what catching the brides wedding bouquet means Ib?"** She shook her head back and forth, her brown hair flying. **"No, what does it mean?"** He manages a small smile.

 **"It means that you'll be the next to be married."** She blushes, looking at the flowers in her possession. Garry chuckling at the nine year olds reaction. **"Come on Ib. Lets go."** Hand in hand they walk to their next destination.

The end ^_^

 **Author Notes: Cute~ God Ib deserves a buncha little hugs for being adorable...she's much less scarier then witch's house...*shivers* so many dark stories, but deep interesting ones as well. With that we'll see you next time review/fav/follow if you like it.**

 **Tchao for now all~**


	3. Shattered Thorns

Ibby Minis-Shattered Thorns

 **Author Notes: Time for another ibby minis~ I really like this title and have been wanting to use it for awhile, so time to get on with it! I do not own IB**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She blamed herself. She hurt herself. Ib was wallowing in misery. As memories of her past came back to haunt her. It has been 6 years since that incident. It's crazy how despite how much time has passed. The day where she lost everything.

 _ **"I Hate YOU!"** Ib stood frightened, her hand clutching her injured arm. She never expected this kind of reaction, she was absolutely terrified at the monster her once best friend had become._

 _Her red eyes leaked tears as blood seeped through her shirt. Her back against the wall, as she frantically searched for a possible way to escape. But she didn't have much time to think as the knife dived right into her once more._

 _Ib yowled in pain as the cold metal penetrated her skin. **"Please...stop."** Her voice was wavering, she felt herself drop to her butt as her strength began to fade. Her lips were quivering, she inwardly groaned as she felt the steaming red liquid descend down her body._

 _She drew her knees up to try and stop the flow of crimson that was leaving her stomach. But she knew...it was inevitable, she wasn't going to last long at this rate. **"Mary...please."** Ib tried, she tried so hard to look into the blue eyes of her friend._

 _Pleading, wishing that her friend would come back to her senses, that she'd realize what she was doing was wrong. **"You took him away from me! You knew I loved him and you took him AWAY!"** Her blonde locks were messy, clinging to her petite body._

 _Rage contorted her face, her eyes red rimmed with small bags. **"Why...why did he choose you?!"** She asked herself. Slowly was the 16 year old loosing herself, depression and insanity spreading._

 _Mary sneered at her friend, enjoying the way she looked. She always did tell the girl that red suited her. **"I'll kill you...you traitor, and then, I'll make sure Garry Pays too!"** She was childish, she was selfish, not once did the knife wielder like it when things didn't go her way._

 _To find out that Ib and Garry kissed, when Mary had feelings him? She was not having it. Originally she wanted to deny it. But it was right in front of her, there was no excuse she could come up with to explain the situation._

 _So she confronted the girl aggressively. Slamming Ib against the wall. Demanding what was going on between her and him. Ib tried to explain, she herself was at a loss as Garry kissed her. Mary shrieked in anger. Not believing her friend and took out her favorite knife._

There the 22 year old stood on the cliff, a not too far away distance from her home, it was full of flowers, beauty was evident as the sun shined through the blue sky. However Ib found no warmth under its dazzling rays. She could feel her scars throbbing.

 _The time had finally come. **"Bye bye Ib...it was nice knowing ya~"** In the squeaking, playful voice she raised her bloodied weapon, seeing the glint from the light hitting it. Ib closed her eyes._

 _Not able to fight back. She heard the whistle sound as the blade came crashing down, she waited, hoping that death be swift and painless. But it was moments after that she finally found the courage to open her eyes._

 _Shock coursed through her veins when she found her savior. Garry held Mary and her knife at bay. His eyes glowed, he was mad, he was horrified. **"Stop this Mary...NOW!"** They struggled. Mary putting all her strength into gaining control over her blade._

 _Garry was determined to push it out of her grip. He was scared, he didn't get too good a look at his beloved Ib, but he could tell from the way she sat against the wall with the pool of red beneath her that this couldn't go long much longer._

 _He kneed the girl in the stomach, a breath of air escaped her as he flung the knife elsewhere, away from her homicidal hands. He smacked her, she fell unconscious within moments. Garry had already dialed 911 before defending Ib from Mary._

 _And now tried to stop the blood flow. He laid her gently onto the floor, turning his old raggedy coat into a pillow for the brown haired angel. She smiled softly at him, despite the situation, she was so happy to see him._

 _He loved her, he confessed to her, he kissed her. She didn't know how to react to him, she cared for him but she knew and cared for Mary's feelings as well. She went to find the blonde only to be thrown into a room, pushed against the wall and attacked._

 _Ib could feel herself fading, Garry shouted at the top of his lungs as he heard sirens. **"Hang on Ib! Help is coming. HURRY! She's barely conscious!"** She closed her eyes from the exhaustion...her mind was blank of dreams._

 _When she came to, she was in a hospital bed, her body covered in bandages. The nurse that was there, explained the situation. Mary was thrown in jail for attempted murder. Garry had left...for reasons unknown to the girl. Never to be heard from again._

Here she stands looking at the town below her. Pain was shown in her expression. So many times in the past 6 years did she want to end her life. The girl felt so alone, her parents forced her to go to counseling sessions but it didn't help...it never did.

A crunching of the ground alerted her of someones presence. She turned around, a familiar mop of purple and light blue eyes overlooked her. They stayed that way for some time. The wind wailed, forcing their clothes to flutter.

Ib was frozen...unable to move. Questioning if he was a hallucination of hers. But when she saw his smile. She knew, he was here, he was real. She ran jumping into his open embrace.

The brunette should've been furious with him, she should've smacked him for abandoning her all those years ago, when she needed him most. But the pure undeniable relief, she loved him, she was worried about him. Her joy overpowered all other emotions.

He explained, he had been the one to pay for her heavy medical expenses, but due to the incident, her parents forbid him from seeing her. Threatening to have him arrested. They knew he was the root cause of the attack.

Worried for their daughter they made sure he stayed away. His own guilt also playing a part of his disappearance. Up until now he was never able to properly explain himself.

But being with her holding her close. For now...things seemed right again, now...they could find it within each other to continue on with their lives. Garry picked up a flower, putting it gently in her hair. **"I love you Ib...I always have."**

 **the end~**

 **Author Notes: didn't go as planned but hey i liked this one. Hope you guys as well like it. For the record, if this is considered ooc(out of character) then i'm already aware of it and do not need mentions of this please. Ahem...please review/fav/follow~ Tchao for now folks!**


End file.
